


Would You Rather

by Summerfreeze



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Just smut, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Princess Mechanic, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, clarke loves girls, everyone loves girls, like literally no plot, raven loves girls, rellamy, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerfreeze/pseuds/Summerfreeze
Summary: Murphy dares Clarke to have a threesome, Raven and Bellamy agree to join her and then smut.





	Would You Rather

She doesn't know how it happened really. One moment they were joking around, something they rarely do, and next... she and Raven are pushing Bellamy against the walls of one of the polis tower bedrooms. 

The candles lighting the dark room almost made it romantic, like it wasn't basically a bet. 

They'd been sitting at the bottom of that tower. Everyone, including a few grounders had been laughing along with them as Jasper chugged some drink and almost threw up. They all had a few drinks, not too many but apparently enough to participate in a game of 'would you rather'. 

Of course, Murphy took the lead by asking everyone the most uncomfortable questions until he glanced at her, "Clarke, would you rather... do anal" she cringed "or have a threesome?". 

Before she could even answer she heard Bellamy scoff beside her, she gave him a questioning look, "what, you don't think I'd do it?". To be honest, at that moment, she really wasn't sure she'd do those things either. 

"Oh, I know you won't do it" Bellamy chuckled, looking a lot happier than usual now he's had a few drinks. She narrowed her eyes at him, as if she was daring him. "Would you?" He raised his eyebrows questioningly. 

"Maybe I would" she answered. 

They just stared at eachother for a moment, why? She didn't really know but soon enough Murphy interrupted them, "well then I dare you to have a threesome" he smirked, taking a swig of his drink but instantly cringing at the taste. 

"We're not even playing truth or dare" Raven spoke up. She just smiled, way too buzzed to be worried about this actually happening. "But... I think you should do it" she continued with a smirk on her face "In fact, I'll do it with you" 

If Clarke had a drink, she would've choked on it. What? What did she just say? 

"I'd volunteer to join but unfortunately for you girls, I am unavailable" Murphy said before giving Emori a quick wink. "I nominate Bellamy" 

She looked over at Bellamy, not sure what was really happening right now. He seemed to be kind of shocked too because he looked around the group with wide eyes. "Come on hot shot, we all know you're not exactly shy in this department" Raven said looking him up and down. 

Bellamy huffed out a laugh and stood up, "alright then". Raven stood up too and suddenly they and the rest of the group were looking at Clarke. Was she really going to do this? No... right? Then Bellamy spoke up again, "you scared princess?". 

That was what he said and that was all it took to convince her that; yes, she was really going to do this. 

So now she was here, letting her hands roam over Bellamy's body as he kissed her neck. Raven busied herself with taking of his shirt and throwing it on the floor where her own had already been waiting. 

Bellamy's lips were leaving hot, wet kisses on her neck before he wrapped his arm around Raven as well and started kissing her. Damn, they looked good kissing eachother. The dim candlelight made them both look even more tan and for a moment she just had to stand there and swoon over the way their bodies moved. 

One of Bellamy's hands was still on her waist when he pulled her closer before breaking his kiss with Raven. He looked at her with a hunger she hadn't seen before and she could practically feel the wet spot in her panties expand. His lips were swollen and pink and before she could even make a move, he kissed her. 

And he didn't waste time either. Almost immediately his tongue licked into her mouth, not too forceful but not gentle either. Just perfect. 

Raven's hands started roaming inbetween them, palming Bellamy's erection through his pants with one hand and feeling up her backside with the other. Bellamy's hands found themselves at the bottom of Clarke's top, taking it off in one shift motion. 

He looked down at Raven and when she did the same, she was amazed by the sight. Raven had already taken her jeans off apparently and now they were greeted by the sight of her on her knees, stroking Bellamy through his underwear. 

She looks up at them and smiles before turning around to Clarke and unbuttoning her pants and sliding them down as well. Bellamy's hands immediately start kneading her ass and his lips find hers again. His tongue slowly teases hers and all she could think about was what his tongue would feel like somewhere else. Maybe she'll find out. 

Soon enough, he starts groaning into her mouth. She can feel Raven's head bobbing against her legs and she just knows she's sucking him off. She breaks the kiss and looks down to see one of the best things ever; Bellamy's hard cock almost completely disappearing into Raven's mouth. 

Clarke lets out a soft, involuntarily moan and Bellamy gives her a dark smirk, "you like that princess?". She clenched her pussy on nothing, trying to get some friction and she realized; Bellamy Blake has a sex voice. And just when she thought he couldn't possibly make her more turned on, Bellamy spoke up again, "why don't you get down there and help Raven out huh?" 

"Not that I need it" Raven said confidently after taking his cock out of her mouth. 

Bellamy just chuckled and looked back at Clarke. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest as she sat down on her knees next to Raven. The brunette turned to her and smiled, leaning in. Her lips found Clarke's and they started exploring eachother. She could hear Bellamy hum in approval above them and soon enough his hand was stroking through her hair. 

Raven smiled against her lips. Her tongue played with Clarkes as she put her hands on her thighs. Clarke knew Raven wasn't normally into girls (at least romantically) so she was proud to know she might be her first girl kiss. 

They continued kissing until Clarke let out a moan. Ravens hands had found themselves playing with Clarkes clit over her panties and god, she was surprisingly good at it. 

Clarke leaned in to kiss her again, not getting enough of that taste. Raven tasted different... good, but different. She couldn't really recognize what the taste was until she realized. It was Bellamy. 

She looked up at him and he seemed perfectly content watching the two of them make out. She slid her hand up this thigh and took his member in her hand. For a moment she just wanted to look at it. Look at that big, tanned, hard cock of his. But as soon as she noticed the precum practically daring to drip off of him, she knew she had to taste him. 

So, she licked up the head of his cock, tasting the precum on her tongue and took him into her mouth as far as she could. She wasn't surprised she could only get half in because well, he was huge, but the groan that escaped from his lips indicated he liked it anyway. 

After bobbing her head up and now his length a few times, Raven joined her by kissing the side of his cock. It looked so incredibly hot from here, she could only imagine what it was like for him. Watching two girls play with your cock at the same time? Yeah, that must feel really good. 

As they both licked up and down his shaft, Raven and Clarke kissed eachother every now and then. Her fingers were dipping up and down of Clarke's slit, now underneath her panties, touching her bare and wet core. 

Suddenly Bellamy pulled the both of them up and put his hand on their backs, snapping the clasp of their bras open within seconds. Of course, of course Bellamy could do that. He seemed proud of it too judging by the smug look on his face. 

Raven just rolled her eyes and slid her bra completely off, revealing her perky, almost perfect breasts. Her nipples were a little darker than hers and her boobs were obviously smaller than her own, not small, but smaller. Pretty ideal actually. 

While Bellamy was distracted by Raven's chest, she shook her bra off as well, feeling a little more insecure than she should. But these were her friends, well Bellamy was... something, so their opinion mattered for some reason. 

Bellamy turned from Raven's chest to hers and smiled even brighter than he was before and actually... so was Raven. Clarke turned around teasingly, walking towards the huge, beautiful bed and laying back on the edge of it. Raven and Bellamy quickly followed her, both sliding their underwear all the way down. 

Raven climbed on top of her first, Clarke noticed she was smoothly shaved, just like her. That's one of the things she actually has time for now, shaving. Her hands were settled on Raven's small waist before they slid up to cup her breasts, squeezing them lightly while Raven moans into her mouth. 

She felt Bellamy stand behind her and she wondered what he was doing so she broke the kiss and looked back at him. Raven started kissing her neck while Bellamy seemed to be handling Raven with his fingers. He looked so good like this, eyes focused on Raven's pussy, she almost moaned at the sight of it. 

Suddenly his hands were on her, pulling the last piece of clothing down her legs and testing her sensitivity by tapping his fingertips on her clit. He smirked at her when she bit her lip, trying to stop herself from moaning. 

He grabbed Raven's waist and turned her around, putting her on her back next to Clarke. She wasn't sure what to do next but when Bellamy reached out to her and moved his finger up and down his slit she just closed her eyes, wanting to relax. Bellamy knows what he's doing so she doesn't have to. 

He started teasing her clit, making her let out a soft moan. She heard Raven as well and she figured Bellamy was doing the exact same to her. That kind of made this even sexier. The fact that he could handle two girls at the same time and still make them both feel good, not leaving anyone out... that was really fucking sexy. 

His index finger slowly slid into her and she felt another hand on her clit. She opened her eyes to see Raven reaching over her body to play with her clit and she instantly let out a satisfied sigh. She'd never been a loud girl but god, with him... with her. They made her want to be loud. 

She reached out to Raven and did the same to her, teasing her clit while Bellamy drives one, two fingers into her. 

It didn't take long for Clarke to get close to the edge. Her back was arching, Raven's fingers were rubbing her faster and Bellamy curved he fingers upwards hitting that perfect spot inside her. She tried to be focused on Raven too but the pleasure was overwhelming and soon enough she felt herself clamp down on Bellamy's fingers, coming hard. 

While she came down from her high she noticed Bellamy watching her, studying her even. Like he was trying to save this moment in his mind. 

Raven pulled Bellamy down on top of her and kissed him, moving more towards the middle of the bed. She quickly turned them around, making Raven dominant over him and without warning, she sank down on his cock and letting out a loud moan. 

Clarke took a moment to just watch. She was still in the same position as she had been before so she turned over and just... watched. Watched Bellamy's hands on her ass, moving her up and down. Watched as she threw her head back in pleasure. Watched as his cock disappeared into raven almost completely. 

She got up on her knees and crawled towards them. Bellamy took her face and brought it down to his, kissing her hungrily. She got totally lost in the kiss and found herself wondering why she had her doubts about doing this in the first place. 

His lips left hers but stayed close enough for him to whisper, "you wanna sit on my face?". The only response he got from her was a moan but that was enough, she didn't really think she could even form words right now. So, he took her right leg and swung it over his chest. She positioned herself above his face and he immediately started. 

He licked her all the way from her entrance to her clit before settling there, sucking on the bundle of nerves between her legs. 

Raven was getting louder and Clarke figured she was close to coming now. She tried to look back at her and saw her weakly move up and down his cock, like she wasn't able to move any more. Then one of Bellamy's hands left Clarke's ass and reached for Raven's him, stilling her. 

Clarke thought maybe he needed a break, like he didn't want to blow his load yet. But soon enough he started actually pounding into Raven. Fast and hard. She tried her best to look at it and as far as she could see from this angle, it was amazing. 

Her tits bouncing up and down, the sound of their skin slapping together, hearing her practically scream. It was enough to get Clarke close to the edge, again. She started moaning louder, louder than she's ever been with anyone. 

Bellamy's tongue was as talented as it gets and watching him go to work on her while hearing him pound into Raven behind her, it really was the best. 

Raven bent forward, leaning against Clarkes back as she came. The combination of Raven's limp, after-shocking body against her and Bellamy's grunts vibrating through her pussy was enough to make her fall apart too, even harder than before. 

She curled her hands into Bellamy's hair and whined in pleasure, involuntarily moving her hips. Her orgasm seemed to be never ending and for a second there, she might've blacked out, luckily not long enough for them to notice. 

"Oh my god" Raven cried into the fur sheets as she rolled off of Bellamy. Clarke laughed because indeed, Oh. My. God. 

Clarke lied down with her head on the pillows, closing her eyes and trying to control her breath. "I'm not done yet" Bellamy told them with a smirk on his face. Bellamy was a pretty confident person but watching two girls completely fall apart because of what he's doing, that must boost up his ego even more. 

"I need a minute" Raven mumbled as she lied down next to Clarke. 

Bellamy looked at Clarke and she smiled. She was absolutely exhausted but there was nothing she wanted more than to feel him inside her. 

He climbed on top of her and started kissing her... everywhere. Her neck, her chest, her lips. He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly slid in. It had been a while since she'd been with a guy and well... that guy was Finn (who didn't have a particularly impressive size) so it was a tight fit. It actually hurt a little bit but she did her best not to show that. 

"You're damn tight princess" he breathed out, pushing more of himself into her. With every trust it became easier for him to move and soon enough he was roughly pounding into her. Raven had enough of her rest break and put her arm around Clarke while her other hand rubbed her clit. 

God, this felt good. Bellamy filled her up perfectly and Raven was suspiciously good at working on her clit. Maybe she had been with a girl before? She felt bad for her though, because if they kept going like this she was going to have her third orgasm, while Raven only had one. 

"Wait" she said slightly pushing Bellamy off of her so she can turn around and rearrange her position. Now she was on her hands and knees, facing Raven's pussy. She looked back at Bellamy and wiggled her ass at him, inviting him. He smiles and gets repositioned behind her, sliding the head of his cock up and down her slit before entering her. 

Clarke kisses up Raven's inner thighs until she reaches her dripping core. With one lick she laps up all the juices that had gathered there and Raven moans in return. Normally, she wasn't a fan of the taste of it. Honestly, who would? But Raven tasted surprisingly good. 

So, while Bellamy pounded into her from behind she moaned and sucked on Raven's pussy. Raven was getting louder, which meant she was getting closer and so was Clarke. Bellamy's dick was throbbing inside of her at this point and Clarke knew he was waiting for her to come first. 

Just when she thought she was about to come, Raven did. She almost violently grabbed onto her hair when she reached her high and slowly combed it down when she was coming down. Honestly Clarke was glad Raven finished first. Bellamy might be able to do all sorts of things like this, but she was a horrible multitasker. With Bellamy's expert movements, she wasn't really able to think about anything else. 

Her arms felt week and his trusts became sloppier. She leaned on Raven for support, practically between her legs again. She was so close. 

"Come on, princess" he grunted and that was all it took to get her over the edge. She clenched around his throbbing cock and after just one more thrust she felt him find his release as well. He rested his sweaty forehead on her back and breathed loudly, coming down from his orgasm. 

Clarke's head was spinning. She was not only shocked by the fact that she just did this, with her two best friends, she was also shocked about how fucking good it felt. For once she just got to let go and have fun, and so did they. 

She never thought she would actually say it but... she'd definitely want to do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked my little one shot!  
> Sorry for making it so smutty, I need holy water lol  
> Idk how my smut writing is because it's so different when you write it yourself but I hope it was good...  
> anyway thanks for reading xoxo


End file.
